This invention relates to the field of furniture, particularly to lamps.
A wide variety of lamps have been created in the prior art to meet the many demands of interior decorators. These prior art lamps generally have ceramic or metal bases and fibre shades. Occasionally, expensive hand carved wood is used for the base of the lamp. However, most often, the wooden base is turned on a lathe which always results in a base having a circular section. Thus, these wooden lamps tend to have a monotonous similarity in appearance.
Many people like the beauty and natural look of wood, and these people are continuously looking for distinctive wooden furniture. The prior art lathe-turned wooden lamp bases with their cloth shades severely limit the choice available in this highly selective market.
Therefore, there exists a continuing need for distinctive lamps of obviously high quality and novelty.